At present, a job file is typically printed in a manner that host software utilizing a printer driver edits with text edit software (e.g., Microsoft Word, Notebook, etc.) and distributes a print task for printing on printer.
However, in the foregoing print manner, the host software can only monitor a status of a job processed by a host without detecting a communication status between the host and the printer or a status of the printer. Consequently, the host software may not know a failure of communication between the host and the printer or a failure of the printer. Especially, when the host software distributes the job file to the printer over a network, the job file would easily be missed or incomplete if the network or the printer is not under supervision. In the catering industry, for example, a menu customized at the foreground for a consumer is transmitted through host software to a printer at a background kitchen for printing, and a cooker prepares a dish according to the printed menu. However, no job file can be printed in case of a data loss resulting from a failure of a communication line between a host and the printer or a failure of the printer (due to a paper jam or ticket paper being exhausted, for example). The host unable to know this condition may deem completion of printing by default, but actually the background cooker has not received the menu distributed from the foreground, thus failing to cater to the consumer duly.